Best Eds Brawl
by Shaman94
Summary: The second spinoff of TBEP series, now featuring Big Ed. The Eds play video games to see who is better and who is lesser. This is what happens when you have too much free time people.


Eddy: Ed. Double D.

Ed: Eddy. Double D.

Edd: Ed. Eddy.

Everyone: Mario!

At the character selection screen.

Eddy: I'm picking the main guy... Mario.

Edd: Oh thanks for telling us, I didn't think our tiny minds could figure out who was the main character in Mario Kart.

Eddy: Shut up and pick your character!

Edd: Fine! I'll be Luigi.

Eddy: Naturaly, you are the second best. After me of course.

Ed: What about me?

Eddy: You? You could be... Toad. Because that's what you are.

Ed: Fine I will just to spit you.

Eddy: Fine. Nah!

Ed: Nah!

Ed & Eddy: Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah!

Edd: I'm just glad I'm not the one being yelled at for once.

* * *

They start the first track. And they're off. Eddy takes the lead.

Eddy: Later f***ers!

Edd: You get back here and loose to me.

Eddy: No.

Edd: Damn that usally works.

Ed: What button do I push to start the motor?

Eddy: Oh, yeah it's this one.

Ed is sent going in reverse.

Ed: What the Hell? Is big Ed going have to choke a punk?

Eddy: Come at me bro! Come at me!

Edd: Eddy, he broke a six wheeled semi when it crashed into him. I'm not telling you this as if you didn't already know that, I'm only telling you this for your own health safety.

Eddy:... Shut up.

Eddy nears the finish line only to crash into Ed going backwards allowing Edd to win the first race.

Edd: Yes! Yeah! I won!

Eddy: I get the irony of it.

Ed: I could actually stand loosing as long you don't win, even if it's just by second.

Eddy: Well then, you're going to be sad from now on buddy because you're going to be cruising and loosen.

* * *

Round two. Go!

Ed: You know? Since none of you are going to tell me how to drive this thing I'm just going to go reverse and turn this puppy around.

Eddy: That won't help.

Ed: It gives me a chance.

Eddy: What about weapons?

Ed: I'll think of something.

Edd: I'm like the Doctor, I don't need weapons to beat you guys.

Ed: Oh, come on Double D. We're bros. We're friends.

Eddy: No! There are no friends in Best Eds Brawl... Coming to think of it there are no friends after the brawl. Huh.

Edd: Huh.

Ed: Huh.

Eddy dusts both of them and wins the second race.

Eddy: Eeyup, you see my fine dimwitted friends. You could race me but you will fail in the end. The only chance you guys have in beating me is by your dirty tricks.

Ed: I'm plenty dirty.

Edd: And you have a disturbingly larg amount of dirty "tricks" for Buttercup under your bed.

Eddy: That was the best day of your life, finding my toys.

Edd: The worst day of your life was finding your moms toys.

Eddy: Oh that's so funny because my mom is like the most generous person in the world.

Ed: Well she ain't selfish if you know what I'm saying. Hehe.

Edd: Do you even know what you are saying?

Ed:... No.

Eddy gets the Star powerup and crashes through Edd and Ed winning round three.

Eddy: So with that I leave you one last Suck It!

Ed: Aww, I'm sad now.

* * *

Eddy 1, Edd 1, Ed crying like a baby. Round three. Go!

Eddy: And the smart ones are off.

Ed: Man f*** You guys. I'm out of here.

Edd: Yeah get out of here and let the real champs play.

Eddy: We can't be stopped but only slowed down.

Edd: Yeah bro, we're bros now bro.

Eddy: You talking to me?

Edd: Yeah.

Eddy: I'm not your bro.

Edd: Aww.

Ed: Hey Eddy!

Eddy: What!?

Ed: Where do you keep your cookie dhow!?

Eddy: Bottom draw in the fridge!

Ed:... Thank you!

Eddy: Eeyup!

Eddy takes the lead and nears the finish line but is stopped in the nick of time by Edd who unlocked the blue turtle shell and blew Eddy to kingdom come.

Eddy: Oh sh*t! Noooo!

Edd: Yeah! Ladies and gentlemen! The undefeated champion, Double D!

Ed: Did Eddy Lose!?

Edd: Big time!

Ed: Ha! I'm happy now!

Eddy: Im going to kill you guys someday.

Edd: What? What was that?

Eddy: Oh, nothing. Hey want to play again?

Edd: Na, I'm going to take my winnings and go.

Ed: Hey guys!

Edd: What!?

Ed: What the f*** is 'Adventure Time'!?

Eddy: Wait... What?


End file.
